The present invention is a new chemical process, more particularly, a new method for making certain difluorinated compounds.
2,2-Difluoropropane and similar gem-difluoroalkanes are useful as aerosol propellants, refrigerants, blowing agents for making foamed plastics, or as chemical intermediates for making such substances. These compounds have been made in the past by reacting acetone and other methyl ketones with fluorinating agents such as SF.sub.4 (U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,245), BrF.sub.3 (U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,639), and combinations of BrF.sub.3 with other fluorides (U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,299). It would be advantageous to be able to use a more readily available and more easily handled fluorinating reagent to produce these compounds.